Random Thoughts
by quittakingmyname
Summary: these are just random thoughts that pop in my head...way better than smart one ryou!
1. Yusuke's Mistake

RANDOM THOUGHTS  
  
Author's note: This is supposed to be part four...but I didn't feel like  
typing up all of those stories...so here's part four posting as part  
one!  
Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho!  
  
PART ONE:  
HOW YUSUKE GOT left OUT All NIGHT  
  
*Yusuke struggles to free himself. Cuffs clank against the pole *  
  
I bet you're wondering why I'm handcuffed to this pole. Truth is, I'm still not quite sure how this all happened. Yukina is a tricky one...bet she caught me off guard! I s'pose I should tell you how this started! Well...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"Hey Yusuke, come here please! "Yukina screamed, flailing her arms around.  
  
"What do you want now!? "I asked impatiently walking towards her.  
  
"I just want to ask you a few questions! "she said smiling.  
  
"Well I'm KINDA trying to catch a movie! "I said through clenched teeth.  
  
"This is way better than ANY movie! It's a really cool game! "  
  
"Well, Yukina, I already bought the ticket...so I would REALLY love it if you'd LET ME GO SEE IT!! "  
  
"Fine then Yusuke! I'll just go tell my brother that you wouldn't pla—"  
  
"FINE!! I'LL PLAY THIS STUPID GAME WITH YOU! "I yelled furiously.  
  
She gave me a blank expression and grabbed my hand. She started running, pulling me in the direction of the park.  
  
"Woah! Wait a sec! "I screamed as she ran faster, and had me dragged across the street...Literally!  
  
"We have no time to lose! "she screamed and kept running.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Okay, Yusuke! I'm going to ask you fifty questions and I want you to answer them as fast as you can! I might tell you to say stuff too...so just say the first thing that pops in your mind! "She said, taking a seat on a swing.  
  
"Sure, whatever! "I said leaning against a pole.  
  
"You ready!? "  
  
"Shoot! "I replied shortly.  
  
"Okay! Say mop! "She demanded quickly.  
  
"Mop, "I replied dryly. Quickly...but dryly.  
  
"Say stop! "she screamed talking faster.  
  
"Stop! "I said picking up my pace to keep up with hers.  
  
"Say cop! "  
  
"Cop! "  
  
"Say hop! "  
  
"Hop! "  
  
"What's two plus two? "she asked so fast her words seemed to slur.  
  
"Three! "I replied without thinking.  
  
Twelve was my next answer, and Yusuke was the answer to the next question. I got so wrapped up in answering these questions; I didn't even think them through! By the time I got to question eighteen, I was completely brainwashed!  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* Meanwhile on question forty-five...  
  
"What's the moon made of? "She asked quicker than before.  
  
"Cheese! "I answered just as fast.  
  
"Can I put this cuff on you? "She asked even faster.  
  
"Sure! "I answered her, not even paying attention to what happened.  
  
*Yukina slaps a cuff on Yusuke's right hand *  
  
"Can I cuff you to the pole? "She asked just as fast as the one before.  
  
Without even answering her, she slapped the cuff to the pole. I was now stuck to the pole on the swingset, but at the time...I didn't notice.  
  
"Do you have any idea what's going on? "She asked me.  
  
"Nope! "I replied quickly. I knew this was the last question...I just knew I could win this game!  
  
"Okay...last question...do you like this game? "This time she spoke slowly.  
  
"Yes! It's really cool! "I said happily. I still didn't catch what just happened.  
  
She got up from her seat and started to walk off.  
  
"I'll come back for you later on, okay!? "She said now starting to run.  
  
"OKAY! "I yelled to her.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
She left me there all day and all night! I should just kick her——okay, well I should start paying attention more! It's okay though, she'll come and get me soon...yeah...she'll come! *Day turns to night and Yusuke is still chained there * She will...won't she?  
  
That's it for part one! But stay tuned for parts 2 through 8 and the sequel to HOW YUSUKE GOT LEFT OUT ALL NIGHT. Incase I didn't write it up top...I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho! ^-^ Hope you like! 


	2. Test Takers

RANDOM THOUGHTS  
  
Author's note: This is kind of like the sequel to smart one Ryou! I  
got tired of calling it that so now its...random thoughts! This is  
s'posed to be part one...but I decided to post it as part two...These are  
random thoughts...  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own YuYu Hakusho...or Inuyasha!  
  
TEST 1  
  
1. Have you ever thought about why you do what you do?  
2. Ever wonder if you really exist?  
3. If you're playing hide-and-go-seek and you can't find  
yourself...do you automatically lose?  
4. If you sniffed coke, would ice cubes get stuck in your nose?  
5. How can you sniff or smoke crack, aren't those things in your  
wall?  
6. Why did Jack and Jill go up the hill when they could've just  
gone to the river?  
7. If you switched places with someone else, who would it be and  
why?  
8. If Repunzel lived in outer space, could you use her hair as a  
pathway to Jupiter?  
9. When someone tells you you've lost your marbles, what do they  
mean?  
10. How much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could  
chuck wood?  
11. Do you like taking tests?  
  
The following were taking these tests:  
1. Hiei  
2. Kurama  
3. Yusuke  
4. Inuyasha  
5. Sesshomaru  
  
The questions on the test changed, and all of them had to tell  
me the answers that they wrote down. Read the responses below!  
  
HIEI'S RESULTS  
  
Shadow: Okay Hiei! The questions changed so tell me the answers  
you wrote down for the last set of questions.  
  
Hiei: Yeah, I got it!  
  
Shadow: Okay question one, are you gay?  
  
Hiei: *looks at paper * not really!  
  
Shadow: Question two, have you ever gotten stoned?  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Shadow: Question 3, are you guilty of committing the crime of  
self-pleasures?  
  
Hiei: Yes...*looks nervous *  
  
Shadow: Okay...Question four, what's word you always use in bed?  
  
Hiei: Um...I didn't write anything! Okay, I wrote yes!  
  
Shadow: *chuckle * Question five, can you change your sexuality?  
  
Hiei: I don't think it's possible.  
  
Shadow: Question six, why did they cancel dragonpink?  
  
Hiei: I told them to.  
  
Shadow: *gasp * you did! Question seven, if you could sleep with  
one person who would it be and why?  
  
Hiei: O.O...Fluffy because he's cool!  
  
Shadow: I feel bad for Sesshomaru...Question 8, If I was a guy  
would you kiss me?  
  
Hiei: Sure why not? ::whispers :: This is embarrassing!  
  
Shadow: Question nine, If someone tells you you've lost your  
marbles, what do they mean?  
  
Hiei: I'm bored. That's what the paper said.  
  
Shadow: Okay! Question 10, how much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a  
woodchuck could chuck wood?  
  
Hiei: A lot!  
  
Shadow: Question 11, are you gay now?  
  
Hiei: nope!  
  
These are Kurama's results below.  
  
*************************** ***************************  
  
Shadow: Okay Kurama! The questions changed so tell me the  
answers you wrote down for the last set of questions.  
  
Kurama: Okay!  
  
Shadow: Question 1, Are you gay?  
  
Kurama: Yes.  
  
Shadow: Question two, have you ever gotten stoned?  
  
Kurama: Yes.  
  
Shadow: Question three, are you guilty of committing the crime  
of self-pleasures?  
  
Kurama: No.  
  
Shadow: Question four, what's one word you always use in bed?  
  
Kurama: ...yes.  
  
Shadow: Question five, can you change your sexuality?  
  
Kurama: It could be possible.  
  
Shadow: Question six, why did they cancel dragonpink?  
  
Kurama: They felt like it.  
  
Shadow: Sure...Question seven, If you could sleep with one person who  
would it be and why?  
  
Kurama: O.o...Uh I wrote...Yusuke. I had no reason.  
  
Shadow: Alright! Question eight, If I was a guy...would you kiss  
me?  
  
Kurama: Depends...  
  
Shadow: Really? Question nine, When someone tells you you've  
lost your marbles what do they mean?  
  
Kurama: You're crazy.  
  
Shadow: I am not! Question 10, how much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?  
  
Kurama: Seven billion pounds!  
  
Shadow: Correct! Question 11, are you gay now?  
  
Kurama: Yes.  
  
The following people have a different test to take:  
  
1. Yusuke  
2. Inuyasha  
3. Sesshomaru  
4. Botan  
  
STAY TUNED!  
  
Author's note: That was different wasn't it? I think its cool!  
Please review and tell me whether you liked it or hated it!  
Either way, I'm still posting test two...it's the best! 


	3. Yusuke's Test

RANDOM THOUGHTS  
  
Author's note: This test is longer...well, sort of!  
Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha!  
  
Test 2  
  
1. Do you like Anime?  
2. Who are your favorite Anime characters?  
3. Do you own a TV?  
4. Write down the name of someone you like.  
5. Write down an emotion.  
6. Write down your favorite place.  
7. Do you like video games?  
8. Name someone else you like.  
9. What's your favorite food?  
10. Do you read Manga?  
11. Do you eat candy?  
12. How many pieces do you eat a day? (If you don't eat candy,  
how many pieces a day would you eat if you did?)  
13. Do you like flowers?  
14. Name someone else you like.  
15. What's your favorite number?  
16. Name an emotion.  
17. Name a temperature. (Hot, cold, or warm.)  
18. Do you like cats?  
19. Do you like dogs? (If you don't like dogs, do you like any  
type of animal?)  
20. Name someone else you like.  
  
The following taking these tests are:  
  
1. Yusuke  
2. Inuyasha  
3. Sesshomaru  
4. Botan  
5. Kuwabara  
6. Yukina  
  
If you want to take the test, do NOT read on! Answer the  
questions first! If you don't want to take the test...read on!  
  
*********************** ***********************  
  
*Yusuke's results *  
  
Shadow: Alright Yusuke, the questions changed so read me your  
answers! I hope you were truthful!  
  
Yusuke: Sure, sure! Read on!  
  
Shadow: Okay! Question 1, have you ever kissed anyone?  
  
Yusuke: Yes.  
  
Shadow: Question 2, who?  
  
Yusuke: Nahga, Lina, Mai, Kikyou, and Faye.  
  
Shadow: Did you get caught? Oh that's question 3!  
  
Yusuke: Okay...yes!  
  
Shadow: Question 4, by whom?  
  
Yusuke: Keiko!  
  
Shadow: Question 5, how did you feel?  
  
Yusuke: Happy!  
  
Shadow: Question 6, where were you?  
  
Yusuke: My house!  
  
Shadow: Question 7, have you ever made out with anyone?  
  
Yusuke: Yes!  
  
Shadow: Question 8, who?  
  
Yusuke: Botan...  
  
Shadow: O.o Question 9, what did they taste like?  
  
Yusuke: Candy!  
  
Shadow: Question 10, are you married?  
  
Yusuke: Yes!  
  
Shadow: Question 11, have you ever had sex?  
  
Yusuke: Yes!  
  
Shadow: Question 12, how many times?  
  
Yusuke: Over a hundred!  
  
Shadow: Question 13, do you have kids?  
  
Yusuke: Yes!  
  
Shadow: Question 14, who's the other parent?  
  
Yusuke: Yukina!  
  
Shadow: Question 15, how many kids do you have?  
  
Yusuke: Fifty-one!  
  
Shadow: Question 16, how do you feel?  
  
Yusuke: Great!  
  
Shadow: Question 17, how does sex feel?  
  
Yusuke: Really hot!  
  
Shadow: Question 18, did you like it?  
  
Yusuke: No.  
  
Shadow: Question 19, if you could do it all over again, would  
you?  
  
Yusuke: Yes.  
  
Shadow: Last question, with whom?  
  
Yusuke: Kagura!  
  
Unfortunately, Inuyasha couldn't make it to this test.... So you  
can only read Yusuke's responses.... Stay tuned for everyone  
else's results to new tests!  
  
Author's note: Sorry this one was so short...but at least you had  
a chance to take it!  
Disclaimer- I also do not own slayers or cowboy bebop! 


End file.
